THE JAWS OF THE SEA
by MegaRob64
Summary: *DEAD FIC* Ash and Co. must find a way to stop an abnormal Sharpedo which has begun to terrorize a beach and it's visitors.
1. INTRODUCTION

THE JAWS OF THE SEA  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
Well, this is my fourth fanfic, and for once it isn't a Yu-Gi-Oh story! I have decided to venture into the realm of Pokemon, and hopefully this whole thing won't sink to the bottom of the sea. Anyways, I'm guessing that you want a synopsis of this tale, and a synopsis is what you're going to get, matey! ^_^;  
  
This story is a semi-parody of the movie JAWS; you know, the one about the shark that eats people and stuff like that? In this tale, Ash and Co. are busy on their way to the next Hoenn Gym, and take a quick stop on a nice sunny beach in Maple Town(some made up place that I made up; just go with it, lol). Unfortunately, there seems to be a major problem that the people that run the beach are ignoring: There's a Sharpedo out there, one that is larger than the normal ones, and is immensely more powerful. And it continues to attack anything that it considers food, whether it be Pokemon or human. The residents who live near the beach even nickname the shark Pokemon 'Jawz', for it's crushing teeth that would make even a Feraligator shiver. Whatever can they do to stop this wild and merciless Pokemon?... Man's fantasies of evil cannot compare to the reality of Jawz....  
  
THE MAIN CHARACTERS:  
  
Ash Ketchum - You all know about the Pokemon Trainer that could. The 12-year old and his Pikachu have been on many adventures and have faced many perils, but few have actually been THIS dangerous...  
  
Brock - The flirtatious and self-proclaimed ladies man will do anything to get a beautiful girl to become his girlfriend. Most of his Pokemon are Rock-type Pokemon, which are weak against water.  
  
May - A 10-year old brunette that joined up with Ash not so long ago, and now travels with him. She mostly likes cute and pretty Pokemon.  
  
Max (or Masato) - The little brother of May whom knows alot about Pokemon, but actually doesn't have any of his own.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Btw, this story should last about 10 or so chapters long maybe. And remember, reading and reviewing is the nice thing to do!.... At least it was last time I checked, lol. ^_^;  
  
-Rob 


	2. PROLOGUE

THE JAWS OF THE SEA  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
It was a dark and starry night at the beach of Maple Town, a relatively small place. A bonfire was lit near the ocean's edge, and a party of three familiar characters were busy chomping on their dinner. They were the only ones on the beach that night. The three happened to be Jessie, James, and a Meowth; all were apart of the notorious group of Pokemon thieves, Team Rocket. Meowth was busy scarfing down a large rice ball, "Mmmm mmm! Dis' is da best bonfire dinner I've ever had!" Jessie groaned and ate her rice ball, which was red because of Jessie's food coloring, "This is the ONLY bonfire dinner you've ever had, you fur-for-brains!" James had just chewed off a large chunk of the chicken he was eating, "Why don't you try a piece of some carbohydrates for once, Meowth? REAL men eat more than rice, you know!" Meowth sneered at the blue-haired person, "Since when did you decide to become a 'REAL man', Jimmy?" James quickly shoved the rest of the chicken down his mouth and yelled at Meowth with a full face, "Why you little! You don't see ME making fun of your abnormally abnormal ability to walk on two paws like a human!" Meowth then pressed his face against James', "You nimrod, humans don't have paws!" "YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT! DON'T GET TECHNICAL WITH ME!"   
  
Jessie stood up and sighed, "You two are absolutely ridiculous. I'm gonna go for a swim; you can finish up the rest of the food." James looked at her, confused, "But this water must be colder than the look that the boss gives us when we do something wrong! And are you going to be skinny-dipping? Because if you are I might as well close my eyes and turn a-..." Jessie just growled at him, "Would you stop being so paranoid?! We have extra uniforms, so I don't care if I get this one wet. Stop worrying, I'll only be a few minutes! IF something goes wrong, I'll signal to you, okay?! Sheesh..." With that, Jessie stomped off in the direction of the water. Meowth then scratched his chin and grinned, "Well now that da loudmouth is gone, I'll go have myself some fun!" The cat Pokemon ran off, chasing a volleyball. James sighed, "Whatever you say... I suppose I should have myself a rice ball..." James tried to grab one, but he noticed that the whole basket of rice balls was gone! He looked up, and caught sight of a Krabby, running away with his basket. James' face turned red with anger, and he began to chase the diminuitive Pokemon down the beach.  
  
Meanwhile, in the cool water, Jessie was lazily floating along, "Ahh! This feels so refreshingly relaxing! I could stay like this forever...." The red haired woman smiled as she started doing the backstroke, gazing up at the starry night sky. She giggled and shut her eyes, "How peaceful..." Just then, a Magikarp leaped out of the water and began to slap Jessie in the face. Jessie growled and tried to grab the fish, but it just slipped out of her hands and swam away. Jessie clenched her fist, "Come back here right now and I'll show YOU how a REAL slap is done! Grrr..... so much for the peacefulness!" Nearby on the beach, Meowth stopped chasing the volleyball around and sighed, "Playin' with a volleyball ain't so fun if ya got nobody to play with! *sigh* I wonder where Jimmy-Boy could've went off to? Maybe he found somebody more interestin' than Meowth to play with...." Meowth then pulled out a violin from out of nowhere, "I guess I'll just practice my violin strings; too bad I only know two. Ah well.., here goes..." Meowth started to play the Jaws theme very loudly.  
  
Jessie got very annoyed with Meowth playing that tune over and over; he played it so loudly that even she could hear it in the water! She tried to swim farther away, but she then felt something grab her boot. She was puzzled at first, not knowing what it was, but then she felt herself being violently shook and dragged along; whatever was holding onto her boot was pretty strong! Jessie tried to scream out for help, but Meowth couldn't hear her screams over his violin playing! The woman was dragged along, and she tried desperately to break free of whatever had her foot. The thing that had her then dragged her down underwater. Jessie was being brought down so deep that she could touch the ocean floor! She also noticed that all the fish nearby were scattering away, not wanting to become this beast's dinner. Jessie realized something, this thing was trying to drown her! And with it's large teeth embedded into her boot, there was no way that she'd get out alive! Back up on dry land, Meowth didn't notice the large circle of redness that formed where Jessie was dragged below the sea.   
  
James then trotted along the shore, with his basket of rice balls in hand, a bandage on his leg, and a grin on his face, "Won't Jessie be surprised when she hears that I stopped a killer Krabby from stealing our food!........ Hmm?... I wonder where she is?....... Still swimming?........" Nearby, Meowth stopped playing his violin for a moment, "Did somebody just call me?... Nah. Back to practicizing!" The cat grinned and continued to play the Jaws theme. Just then, Jessie popped up from the water, but she was still too far away from the shore. She tried to call out for Meowth again, but he couldn't hear her because of the violin! Jessie then scrambled to grab onto a water bouy nearby, She noticed that her left boot was missing, but her foot was fine! Luckily that boot was a size too large, and the teeth of that thing barely missed her toes! She also noticed that her red foodcoloring was gone; oh wait, it was all floating at the top of the water, making it look like blood. Jessie shivered, and tried to send out her Pokemon, as the beast made its way towards her again. Her hand shook as she tried to throw the PokeBall, "A-A-Ar-Ar-b-b-o-o-ok, I ch-choose y-y-y-o-..." But she was too late; a giant flash of white energy shot at her, shooting off half of the buoy and sending Jessie into the night sky, screaming, "Looks like Jessie's blasting off aloneee.......!!!"  
  
James and Meowth turned around to see what all the screaming was about, and they just saw nothing. James scratched his head, "Um, Meowth.... W-Where did Jessie go?" Meowth sweatdropped and chuckled nervously, "Eh.... weren't you keeping track of her, Jimbo?" James nervously shook his head, "N-No.... I thought she kept track of h-herself..." Meowth gulped, "S-So what do we do? S-Should we go look for her?" James gulped too, "M-Maybe when the water g-gets warmer...."  
  
......to be continued......  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next time, on Chapter 1, Ash, May, Max, and Brock stumble onto the same beach that James and Meowth were on, but what exactly is going on? And was Jessie the final victim of this 'incident', or is the situation going to grow even worse? Find out....  
  
-Rob 


	3. CHAPTER 1: MAPLE TOWN

THE JAWS OF THE SEA  
  
CHAPTER ONE: MAPLE TOWN  
  
It all happened so quickly. He didn't see it coming at all. The boy was attacked by a fish. The boy's name was Ash Ketchum, and he could not predict that a Magikarp would collide with his face; a Magikarp that came from the sky! The 12-year old Pokemon Trainer took off his red cap and rubbed his head, while staring in disbelief at the Magikarp that flailed around the dirt path in front of him; they were in a forest of maple trees, and there's no way that a Pokemon like Magikarp could just get here on its' own. The boy's Pikachu stood by the Magikarp, trying to speak with it. Ash couldn't understand what they were saying though.   
  
His three companions whom traveled with him, Brock, May, and Max all huddled around him, asking if he was alright. Ash stood up and brushed some of the dirt off his pants, and grinned, "I'm fine, guys! I was just surprised; how did this Magikarp wind up here?" Max trotted over to the fish Pokemon and tried to pick it up, but it flailed around too much. Brock smiled and walked over to Max, and gently picked up the Magikarp, "There there, little buddy; we're not gonna hurt you!" The Magikarp then leaped up and slapped Brock with his rear fin. May giggled at the Pokemon Breeder's misfortune, "You're not gonna hurt it, but it sure will hurt you!" Brock's face turned red with humiliation, and tried to get a good grip on the fish.  
  
Ash looked a bit worrisome, and said, "Well, wherever this Magikarp came from, we're going to have to get it to water before it gets sick." May folded her arms and tapped her feet, "Another detour, and just for a Magikarp? Why don't you just capture it in a PokeBall or something?" Ash frowned at the girl, "I could, but... something tells me that it needs to be free. The problem is, we don't know if there's any large bodies of water around here...." Pikachu sighed a depressed sigh. Max then pointed to the sky, grinning, "We do now! Take a look up there!" Everybody looked towards the sky, and noticed a large flock of Pelipper flying by, making cawing sounds.  
  
Just then, a Pelipper opened it's beak, releasing a Magikarp that was inside; the fish quickly dropped below onto May's head, causing her to dizzily fall onto the ground. May managed to speak out, "S-So that's where the Magikarp fell f-from...." Max raised his index finger and stated with glee, "With all these Pelipper around, that must mean that the ocean is nearby!" Ash smiled and clenched his fist, "Alright! Let's go then!" Pikachu joined him and ran alongside. Brock's eyes turned into hearts, and he just chuckled to himself, "That must also mean that there's a beach nearby! And you know what a beach equals..." Max yelled at him, "C'mon, Brock! What's more important, these Magikarp, or girls?!" Brock stopped to think, "Hmm, good question... lemme think for a minute...." Brock was then dragged along by Max. May groggily stood up, and ran after the rest of the group, carrying the Magikarp that fell onto her and yelling, "Wait up, you guys! I was only hit on the head by a five ton fish Pokemon, you know!"  
  
The group of Pokemon Trainers emerged from the forest of maple trees and found themselves on the streets of a quaint little neighborhood. Ash looked around frantically at the rows of houses, "Maybe we could get someone to lend their bathtub to us?" Just then, a messy-haired little kid ran into Ash. The kid looked up at Ash angrily, "What are ya doing standing here on the middle of the street?!" Brock eyed the little boy and asked, "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" The kid got on his feet and ran off down the street, "I'm heading to the Maple Town beach! Didn't you hear?! Its the grand re-opening today!" May's eyes gleamed as she heard that, "So there IS a beach nearby! Alright! I'll just dump this Magikarp off into the sea and then I'll go for a swim! Yay!" Ash laughed, "Great idea! We'll drop the Magikarp off and then we'll have some fun! A little break from training for the Hoenn League wouldn't hurt, right?" Brock pondered to himself seriously, "Well, I guess it wouldn't h-..." Just then, Max ran over Brock's feet on his way to the beach, causing him to grip the air in pain. Max chuckled, "Just think of all the snowcones they'll have!" Pikachu squeeled a few 'Pikachu Pika's and followed the group.  
  
The group of four humans(and a Pikachu) ran up onto the Maple Town beach, and what a sight it was. There were tons of people, eating ice cream, playing volleyball, battling with their Pokemon, and most of all: Swimming. There were lots of children that were swimming with their Pokemon too. Max grinned with glee and exclaimed, "Alright! I'm gonna go swimming! C'mon, sis!" May laughed and chased her brother towards the water, with the Magikarp in hand. Just then, a group of girls in bikinis passed by Brock, giggling and chatting to eachother. Brock's eyes turned into hearts, and he floated along behind them, leaving Ash and Pikachu alone. Ash chuckled nervously, and said to Pikachu, "Looks like its just you, me, and Magikarp! C'mon, let's go find you some water."  
  
Ash and Pikachu strolled down to where everyone was swimming, but Ash shook his head, "We can't let you out here; its too crowded! Let's go walk down a little further and see if there's a better place to let you free, Magikarp." Pikachu nodded, and they both decided to walk down alongside the water's edge. They walked down to where there was lots of open waterspace, and Ash set the fish Pokemon into the water. With that, Magikarp swam away. Ash smiled, knowing that he'd just helped a Pokemon find it's home.  
  
Just then, Brock landed from out of the sky, and got his head stuck in a sand-dune. Ash and Pikachu both gasped, and they both pulled Brock from out of the sand. Brock laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "I guess I'm still not that big with the ladies!" Ash and Pikachu both nervously chuckled, and Ash just said, "You sure aren't, Brocko!" Just then, Brock's heart jolted, and he quickly ran to a familiar turqoise-haired lady nearby, holding her hand, "Y-You're Officer Jenny from Viridian City, am I right, right?!" The uniformed woman stammered, "D-Do I know you?" Brock's eyes shimmered(if that's possible), "I don't know about you, but I sure know who you are!" Ash then bumped Brock out of the way, and said, "Excuse my friend there, but he's right; aren't you the Viridian City Officer Jenny?" Jenny chuckled, "You're half-correct; true, I am Jenny... but I'm now known as Chief Jenny, and I've been stationed here in Maple Town for a year now!" Ash laughed and said, "Cool! So you're the same Jenny that helped me bring Pikachu to the Pokemon Center when it was injured! Only now you have a promotion to Chief!" Jenny blushed, "That's right, Ash; I remember you too!"  
  
Brock then pushed Ash out of the way and grabbed Chief Jenny's hand again, "You must be super-hard-working to have gotten such a hefty promotion! So what do ya say to a nice afternoon lunch? My treat!" Chief Jenny smiled and said, "As much as I'd like to have something to eat, my job comes first; I've got a case to solve, and its been a real mystery." Ash looked confused, "What's the problem?" Jenny looked a bit worried, "You see, there apparantly is a missing person out there, and the only witness thinks that it was an attack of some sort on the victim. Isn't that right, Mr. Kojiro?" Jenny turned her head to James, whom was disguised in a large trenchcoat and with sunglasses; Meowth wore the same outfit too. James nodded quickly and tried to not act suspicious.  
  
Brock scratched his head, "Do you have any evidence or clues?" Jenny stood up and said, "I do, but its still not enough..." Jenny led Ash and Brock over to a water buoy, or at least, half of a water buoy. Ash's eyes grew wide, "W-What could've done this?" Jenny shook her head, "I'm not sure... It must have been a water Pokemon, because this buoy was stationed kinda far out there. And it must've been a big one too... Either a Gyarados or a Sharpedo; though the chances of it being a Sharpedo are more likely, it still doesn't make sense that one would just attack now. Maple Town has never been attacked or even visited by a Sharpedo since... ever!"  
  
Brock let out a small gulp, "Sharpedo is one tough Pokemon, from what I've heard. Which would make things all the more worse for me, because the only Pokemon I have are rock types!" Ash then noticed that the Magikarp came swimming back towards the shore, and began to blurt out, "Karp karp karp!" Pikachu then began to speak to Ash. Ash tried to listen to and understand the electric Pokemon's speech. Jenny was confused, "Y-You talk to your Pikachu?" Ash then nodded, and stood up, looking worried. Brock began to sweat a bit, "What is it? Is something wrong, Ash?" James then stood up, still disguised, saying, "Yes, what's the matter, twerp?! Spit it out!" Meowth then leaped up and scratched James, whispering, "Shuddap, Jimmy, or else we'll get caught!" Ash managed to say, "There's a problem in the water... I think we better go check it out... now." Jenny gasped, "My 7 year old niece is swimming out there! C'mon, we've got to hurry!"  
  
....to be continued!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next time, panic and chaos ensues as the Maple Town beach gets attacked by an unsuspecting Pokemon...  
  
-Rob 


	4. CHAPTER 2: THE INCIDENT NEAR THE SEA

THE JAWS OF THE SEA  
  
CHAPTER TWO: THE INCIDENT NEAR THE SEA  
  
Ash, Brock, and Chief Jenny ran toward the area of the beach that the Magikarp led them to. Just then, Magikarp stopped swimming. Pikachu spoke to it, and then replied to Ash in it's own Pika speech. Ash began to sweat, and told Jenny, "I think Pikachu is trying to say that Magikarp saw something suspicious swimming around this area." Brock was worried too, "You mean that Magikarp doesn't know exactly what's the problem? Do you think that maybe its a Sharpedo?" Jenny worrily looked around, but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary: Kids swimming in the beachwaters, people playing volleyball, Pokemon running around. But then she saw her 7-year old niece(whom looked like a much younger version of Chief Jenny) sitting on the edge of the dock; the place where the boats come and park at. Jenny gasped, "My goodness! My niece is playing on the dock again! How many times do I have to tell her not to?!" Jenny ran towards the dock, and Ash and Brock followed suite.  
  
Jenny's little niece was holding a fishing rod with a sandwich hanging off the edge of it. The little girl kicked her feet back and forth as she tried to fish, sitting on the edge of the dock. Jenny finally made it to the dock, but strangely she didn't put a foot onto the dock. The Chief cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled out to her niece, "JENNIFER! You put down that fishing rod and get over here RIGHT now!" The little girl looked back and stuck her tongue out at her aunt. Chief Jenny gritted her teeth, and said, "You don't stick your tongue out at your aunt, young lady! Now come on, this isn't a game!" Jennifer looked at her aunt coldly and said, "You promised me that you'd take me fishing for my birthday, and now look! You lied, you lier!" Jenny stammered, "I t-told you! I had no choice, something important came up!" Jennifer whipped her head around and scoffed, "More important than fishing or my birthday?! Hmmph!" There was a cold silence between them for a moment.  
  
Jenny managed to smile, and said, "I'm sorry Jennifer; I'll take you fishing tomorrow, just please stand up and come here." Jennifer looked down below the dock; it was a 15 foot drop to the bottom, and there were no railings on the sides of the wooden dock. The little girl said, "I'm s-scared... Please carry me out of here, aunty!" Jenny's eyes widened, and she looked behind her to see Ash and Brock. Jenny froze, and managed to say, "U-Um, Ash... Would you mind helping my niece off of the dock, please?" Ash was slightly confused, "U-Uh, m-me? Well, alright..." Ash began to walk across the dock, wondering why Chief Jenny didn't want to do this herself. He started to suspect something as he made his way across the creaky, wet dock. It seemed to be about 20 feet long, Ash held out his hand to the girl and smiled, saying, "Everything's gonna be fine; c'mon, your aunt's waiting for you!" Jennifer smiled and grabbed his hand, but she let her fishing pole fall down into the water below.  
  
The little girl stood up, and smiled at Ash, "Hey, can you buy me some ice cream, Mr.-..." Just then, the whole dock shook with immense force, causing Ash and Jennifer to lose their balance. Jenny and Brock gasped as they saw the scene unfold. Jennifer fell onto her back, and she scrambled to regain her footing. Ash stood up, but noticed that the whole dock was shaking! The wood began to creak loudly, as if it were about to shatter and collapse at any moment. The outermost half of the dock then snapped off, and began to fall into the sea, taking the little girl with it! Ash gasped, and saw that deep in the water underneath Jennifer was a large figure, and a round darkness... as if he was staring into the gaping jaws of some giant creature. Jennifer held onto the the dock as it began to sink into the sea, and the girl cried out, "Help, Mr.! Please help! Anybody; Aunty, mommy, daddy! Help me!!! I don't want to die!!"  
  
Ash frantically looked around for something to help out, and he noticed a rope that was hanging off the inner half of the dock. He quickly grabbed it, and threw it to the girl. Jennifer tried to grab it, but she missed the rope, and it fell into the waters below. Ash still held on and yelled out, "Did you catch it?!" Jennifer was about to reach for the rope again, but she noticed something strange... Something was pulling the rope into the water! Ash yelled out again, "Hey, kid! Did you grab the r-..." Ash was the yanked forward by the rope, and was flung off the dock! Brock gasped, and ran to Ash's recue, grabbing his arms, before he could fall off the dock. Ash looked below, and saw that gaping darkness again. Something was down there. Something large. Brock lifted Ash onto the dock, and turned to the other half of the dock that was sinking into the sea.  
  
Brock stammered, "W-What are we gonna do now?!" Ash's face turned serious, and he turned his cap around. He then ran towards the sinking half of the dock. Brock yelled out, "Ash! Don't get yourself hurt!!" Ash made a giant leap onto the other half of the dock, and grabbed Jennifer's hand. He groaned as he quickly lifted the girl onto his back, and said to her, "Hang on, Jennifer! We're gonna go for a little ride!" Ash then yelled out as he made another giant leap, to the stable half of the dock. Ash gulped, noticing that his leap wasn't far enough... The boy shut his eyes as he felt himself plummet downwards. But luckily for him, Brock just barely caught his arms, and pulled the boy and the girl onto the safe part of the dock.  
  
Ash chuckled nervously, "Thanks Brock; I guess we made it!" Just then, the inner half of the dock began to rumble. Ash's eyes widened, and he looked behind him, to see that something was breaking the dock's supports, one by one! Ash grabbed Jennifer, and screamed out, "Runnn!!!" Brock and Ash scrambled off the dock, just before it all collapsed and crashed into the water 15 feet below.   
  
Everyone sighed, and Chief Jenny ran up to her niece and hugged her, saying, "I'm sorry, Jennifer.... I truly am; I'll take you fishing soon, I promise... Please forgive me..." Ash felt his chest, and could feel his heart beating rapidly. Brock managed to say, "W-What the heck w-was that?!" Ash took a moment to catch his breath and said, "Brock... I saw something down there...." Just then, a whole crowd of people ran to the scene, and Pikachu,May, and Max came up to Ash and Brock. Max was in his swimming trunks, and he asked, "What in the world happened here? Pikachu alerted us that you guys were in trouble." May looked around and said, "Ash, did you break the dock?" Ash frowned, "I didn't break it, but something else did..."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Next time, Ash discovers Police Chief Jenny's past, and why she didn't do a thing to help save her niece on the dock...  
  
-Rob 


	5. CHAPTER 3: JENNY'S PAST

THE JAWS OF THE SEA  
  
CHAPTER THREE: JENNY'S PAST  
  
Ash, May, Max, Brock, and Pikachu were all eating dinner at Chief Jenny's house that night. May smiled at Jenny and said, "Thanks for letting us stay the night at your house; you really didn't have to. Especially after what happened today; I would've been totally freaked out if something like that happened to me." Jenny sheepishly grinned at the girl, "Its no problem at all! Besides, the nearest Pokemon Center is miles away, now that the Maple Town Pokemon Center is under re-construction. I couldn't possibly let you kids travel all the way out there at night." Brock stopped munching on his chicken for a moment and asked, "Why does the new Pokemon Center have to be rebuilt?" Jenny explained, "Because of Hurricane Lizardon; It strikes every five years, and when it does, every building that isn't fortified will be ripped to shreds."  
  
Max grinned and said, with his mouth full, "This is great food! Thank you very much!" Pikachu copied him and said thanks in his own language. Everyone seemed to be all charged up, except for Ash. Ash just stared at his food, not bothering to take a bite. Max looked over at Ash, noticing his quietness, and asked, "Hey Ash, what's the matter with you?" Jenny looked over the boy strangely, "Is your food too cold?" Ash just said, "N-No, its not the food...." Everyone looked at Ash intently. Ash looked up at Jenny, "...I was just wondering why you made me go out onto the dock to go get your niece." Jenny sighed, "I'm sorry Ash, but you see... I kinda have this.... fear... And I'm not really comfortable with telling it to people." Ash was even more confused, "Oh... Well, if you're not comfortable with telling it to us, that's okay I guess..." Brock tried to alleviate the mood and smiled, "In any case, we should be glad that your niece is alright, and that nobody got hurt, right?" Jenny chuckled, "You're right, Brock... Now you kids can sleep in the guest room; there's three beds in there, so you can just go ahead and make yourselves at home. Its the second door to your right on the second floor." May yawned and stretched her arms out, "Yeah, its getting pretty late..."  
  
Ash and Pikachu got up from the table, and made their way to the stairs. Ash looked at Pikachu and said, "Looks like we're gonna get alot of sleep tonight; after that incident at the dock, I felt like I was gonna collapse." Pikachu replied to Ash with a 'Pika Pikaka Pichu?'. Ash nodded his head, "Yeah... I saw something. It was something very big; but I can sense something.... It's not a monster, its a Pokemon. I'm not sure which one, though..." Pikachu got a dizzy look on his face, and Ash just chuckled, "Alright alright, I'll think about it tomorrow! Let's go get some rest." As Ash walked up the stairs, he admired the many pictures hanging on the wall. Though for some reason, one of the pictures was turned around. Ash shrugged, not giving it a second thought, and continued on. He passed by liuttle Jennifer's room, and saw that she was sound asleep. Ash sighed, "Poor kid. After that incident she probably won't ever want to go on any docks ever again."  
  
Ash continued to the guest room, and when inside, noticed that the only things in the room were three beds, and a little coffee table. On the table were a few pictures, most of them were of Jenny and Jennifer. Though one of the pictures was turned over, just like the one in the stairwell. Ash's curiosity got the best of him, and he turned over the picture. The photo showed a little girl, who must've been Jennifer, and she was standing with a bunch of her other relatives on a boat out at sea. Everybody in the picture looked happy too. Ash smiled, placed the picture down so it could be seen in front of the other photos, and then got ready for bed.   
  
Downstairs, Jenny was cleaning up the dishes, when she heard a knock on the door. Jenny went over to the front door and opened it, and saw a male police officer standing outside. He had a blue uniform on, and a cap to match. The police officer grinned and said, "How're ya doing, Chief Jenny?" Jenny smiled, "Just fine, but.... what are you doing out here at this time of the night, Officer Jeffrey?" The Officer blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Well... I was wonderin' if you were doing anything tomorrow night, because if you aren't, maybe we could get together and do a little something like maybe have a date?" Jenny frowned at Jeffrey for a moment. He froze up, but was reassured when Jenny smiled, saying, "Oh alright, I suppose we could do something." The Officer grinned widely and leaped up in the air, but hit his head on the top of the doorway. He stupidly laughed and rubbed his head. Jenny asked, "So where are you off to now?" Jeffrey pointed towards the sea, "Some kid didn't tie his canoe tight enough, so its floating away. I'm just gonna go and retrieve it, before it floats off to Johto or somewhere." Jenny chuckled, "Well you be careful now; the water's choppy tonight."   
  
Officer Jeffrey waved back to Jenny as he ran off to one of the last remaining docks. Jenny shut the door, and then ran over to the nearby window. She peered out, watching Officer Jeffrey's every move. She was worried, for some reason... something didn't feel right. Outside, Jeffrey ran over to his police boat, and hopped in. He noticed the seas were choppier than usual, but it was nothing his boat couldn't handle. He inserted the key and twisted it, but strangely the engine wouldn't start. He tried to start it up five more times, but it didn't work. Jeffrey sighed, and watched the canoe float out to sea. He then got an idea. Jeffrey stood up and snapped his fingers, "I know! I'll just borrow one of the other kids' canoe, and I'll use it to get the other one back!" Jeffrey ran off the dock and to one of the docked canoes. He quickly unwrapped the rope from it, got in, and pushed it out into the cold water.  
  
The Police Officer rowed along through the choppy waves, trying his best to not get knocked over. Chief Jenny, whom was still watching from her window, silently muttered to herself, "What does that dummy think he's doing?" Officer Jeffrey managed to catch up to the canoe, and tied the rope to it, so he connected both of the canoes together. Jeffrey laughed, "Well, that was easy enough! Now to get back to land!" His expression changed just as he got flipped over in his canoe. Chief Jenny's eyes widened as she watched. Jeffrey popped out from under the rough waters, and tried to grab onto the canoes for leveridge. But before he could grab one, they were knocked away! The Officer's eyes widened in fear, and he tried to just swim to shore. Unfortunately, he felt something tug at his leg. Chief Jenny ran out of her house, terrified and worried. She screamed out Jeffrey's name, but she couldn't see him anywhere out there.  
  
Jenny ran out towards the water, but she stopped right before she even touched it. She dropped her head, whispering to herself, "I can't do it..... I'm sorry... But I can't go out there to save you..." With that, the turqoised-haired Chief slowly walked into her house, feeling more guilt than anyone could possibly imagine. She fell asleep on the floor in her room, quietly sobbing. She thought nobody could hear her, but Ash did. He had trouble sleeping that night.... alot of trouble....  
  
....To be Continued....  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Next time, the Maple Town beach gets another visit by the mysterious Pokemon, resulting in another victim... and more about Jenny's past is revealed...  
  
-Rob 


	6. CHAPTER 4: ATTACK ON THE BEACH

Notes: I guess I shouldn't have given the last chapter the name I had given it, because I was more hinting at things from Chief Jenny's past rather than totally explaining it. Ah well, I'll try to remember not to do that in the future. Oh yes, and I had MAJOR MAJOR computer problems in the past months, so I wasn't able to update. Sorry about that. It's been quite a while. ^_^;  
  
THE JAWS OF THE SEA  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: ATTACK ON THE BEACH  
  
Ash groggily woke up, and rubbed his eyes. He apparantly had rolled off his bed during the night, because he was lying on the floor. The Pokemon trainer stood up and stretched his arms, mumbling to himself sarcastically, "Some goodnight's sleep that was..." He noticed that Brock, May, Max, and Pikachu were all sound asleep. Ash grinned, and silently said, "Well, at least the others slept well." He then grabbed the PokeBall that contained his Taillow, and went out of the room. Ash passed by Chief Jenny's room at the end of the upstairs hallway, and the boy peered inside, but noticed that Jenny wasn't there. "She must've gone out... Though I wonder why she was so sad.", he thought. Ash made his way down the stairs, and stopped at the picture that was turned around, hanging on the wall. He curiously turned it around, and saw that it was another photo of the little girl whom looked like Chief Jenny, surrounded by her relatives on a speedboat.  
  
//Outside, by the beach...//  
  
Chief Jenny was driving in her jeep down the streets that were near the beach. She was grief striken, and needed to do something about the problem before it got worse. Jenny then heard Ash calling out to her, "Hey! Officer... I mean, Chief Jenny!" She hit the brake pedal on her jeep, halting the vehicle's movement. Ash then ran up to her, saying, "I gotta know what's upsetting you, Chief Jenny." The palms on her hands became warmer, and she just nervously chuckled, "My my, Ash. W-Whatever gave you that idea? I'm not upset, see? I'm actually quite happy..." Even Ash couldn't buy that cheap grin that Jenny gave him, and so the Pokemon Trainer shook his head. Jenny's fake smile slowly faded away, and she let out a sigh, "You heard me crying last night, right?" Ash nodded. Jenny also said, "And you noticed that I turned some of the pictures around... right?...." Ash grinned, "How'd ya guess?" "I'm not the Chief of Police for nothing, you know. Well, I suppose I should tell you everything; you're determined to figure things out, by the looks of it, and you're a pretty determined kid. Hop on in."  
  
Ash jumped in the jeep, and put on his seatbelt. Jenny hit the gas and they both drove off down Maple Town. Jenny began to tell Ash, "Last night, a... friend of mine went to retrieve a kayak that was drifting out to the sea. He could've let it go, but he cared... he cared for everybody who lived here. But in doing so... he got taken away by a Sharpedo." Ash gasped, "Didn't you try to save him?" Jenny's face grew sadder, and she just said, "N-No... I just stood there and... watched..." Ash was a tad bit mad, "Why?! You did the same thing when your niece was in trouble on the docks!" "I'm sorry Ash, but... When I was a little girl, I went out on a speedboat with some of my cousins. I was playing around on the side of the boat, and I fell off... While I sank to the bottom of the ocean, I had thought that would've been the last of me. I fell unconcious, but when I woke up, I was okay. I was on the boat, safe and sound. Nobody knows how, but I winded up on the opposite side of the boat." Ash smiled, "Something must've saved you; like a Pokemon maybe!" Jenny still couldn't smile, "Either way, ever since that day, I've been afraid of the sea... I've never gone out on the ocean ever since. Not even to save people that I care about..." Ash noticed that tears began to stream down Jenny's face. She finally stopped the jeep in front of a white building. Ash's curiosity peaked up, "What are we gonna do here?" Jenny sighed again, "I think that my time here is over. I'm a lousy police chief, I can barely even swim... So I've decided to resign, and go back to being Officer Jenny..."  
  
Ash looked a bit angry, "You mean you're just gonna give up like that? I've lost at two different Pokemon leagues, and did I give up training? No, I kept trying!" Jenny sighed, "But... I'm not sure if I can do anything to protect anybody here, if I'm afraid of the ocean..." Ash smiled, "You don't have to go out on the ocean to protect anybody?" Officer Jenny was confused, "What do you mean, Ash? This IS a beach, you know." Ash just remarked, "You can just get an assistant chief who can take care of everything out at the sea, while you can cover the land area of Maple Town!" "Can I do that?" Ash grinned, "Sure ya can! All you gotta do is have a talk with the mayor and everything'll be fine!" Jenny still looked a bit worried, "But Ash, what if he fires me?" "No way, I'm sure he'll understand; you just gotta have some... uh... Now what was that word that Misty told me about... Oh yeah! Confidence!" Jenny just smiled at the Pokemon Trainer. That smile soon faded when a scream could be heard from the beach. Jenny gasped, "Oh no, another attack?!" Jenny revved up the jeep and drove it towards the beach.   
  
As they pulled up, they saw everybody was in a panic, running around on the beach. Jenny grabbed a pair of binoculars and peered through them. What she saw made her shriek; it was her niece, and she was being dragged into the water! Jenny began to sweat, and her eyes widened. Ash noticed and asked, "What's the matter? What's going on?" Jenny gulped, "My niece! That thing has my niece!!! Oh lord NO!!!" Jenny got out of the jeep and ran as fast she could. But she couldn't get through all of the crowds that were in a panic! The police chief tried to push some of them out of her way, but that wouldn't work. She then took out her whistle and blew it, but still nobody stopped running. Jenny then resorted to the last thing; she began to yell, "COULD EVERYBODY PLEASE STOP PANICKING!!! I NEED TO GET THROUGH HERE RIGHT NOW!!! PLEASE STOP!!!!" But even still, everybody seemed to ignore her. Finally she had it, and ran through all the people she could. But by the time she made it to the waters' edge, her niece was gone. Jenny just sat there and stared, with echoes of her niece's screams lingering in her mind.   
  
Ash quickly caught up with Jenny, and found her on her knees in the sand. She looked almost lifeless this way. Ash shook her arm, "Jenny! Jenny! C'mon, snap out of it! This is important!" He then held out a piece of paper, "Look at this! A Pokemon Watcher made a sketch of that Sharpedo from a moment ago! But its NOT a Sharpedo! Look closely at it!" Jenny slowly turned her head, and her eyes then widened as she caught a glimpse of the drawing, it showed the Sharpedo leaping out of the water. The thing was, the sides of it seemed to be covered with bolts and screws, and it was much larger than a normal Sharpedo. Plus, it had NO teeth! It's "mouth" was actually just a very large opening! Officer Jenny grabbed the paper and managed to say, "T-This.... this means..." "What?!" "My niece, my friend, and everyone else who was attacked by this thing... they must be okay!" Ash was still confused, "Okay, I can believe that, but still... what in the world IS that thing?" Jenny frowned, "I'm not so sure... but we're going to find out. Ash, we're gonna go for a boat ride!"  
  
To be continued....  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
PHEW! Its been AGES since I've updated! Well, I'm back in business now; I refuse to leave ANY of my stories unfinished, mwa hahahaha!!!! And sorry to those who actually read this tale and were left with a cliffhanger... feel free to beat me with the stupid stick, heh. I deserve it. Paladin Dragoon gets to go first though, lol. ^_^;  
  
-Rob 


End file.
